Secrets That Lie Within - Part 3
by Sona
Summary: Sydney goes on her first quest


Part 3

"I can't believe we're up this early," Sydney said yawning. She followed the other Cliffhanger girls to the get their equipment for the quest.

"Sydney, we have a backpack packed up for you," Sophie said joining them. "It's purple. All the bags are color-coded so that there are no mix-ups."

"You know, maybe I should stay behind. I don't think I'll be too good at this." Sydney said.

"Oh, little-miss-rich girl too good for a romp in the forest?" Daisy asked sarcastically.

"Daisy," Sophie warned.

"What? I heard that her mother and stepfather donated a lot of money to Horizon. I hope she doesn't think that means she'll get special privileges." Daisy said.

"I don't think that," Sydney said. 

"Good. Then just suck it up and get your gear on." Daisy said.

Sydney picked up the purple backpack and put it on. _Why did Mother send me to this place? She knows I don't like to do these kind of things. It was probably Franco's idea._

"Hey," Scott said walking over to her with Ezra. "You ready for this?"

"Not really," Sydney said.

"It's not too bad. I'm not athletic but I've always made it through alive." Ezra said.

"I'll help you out when you need it," Scott said.

"All right, gang, let's get a move on. We have a long way to go today." Peter said starting to walk towards the woods.

Sydney took a deep breath and then followed everyone else. 

***

After only a couple of hours, Sydney was already lagging behind. "Boy, I sure am out of shape," she muttered as she willed herself on. She looked ahead and saw the front of the pack was way ahead of her. In fact, the only ones anywhere near her were Juliette and Ezra. 

"Come on, Sydney. You can do it." Peter called from up ahead.

"No, I can't," Sydney said under her breath. Not only was she tired, but she also felt dirty and sticky. This was not her idea of a good time, but it seemed to be for the others. Shelby and Daisy were joking around with Auggie. Juliette and Ezra were talking away as the hiked. Scott, being very athletic, was in the front moving along effortlessly.

Scott stopped and looked back at Sydney. He turned to Peter. "I'll wait up for her and help her along," he said to him.

"Thanks, Scott. Just keep encouraging her that she'll be able to do it." Peter said.

Scott sat down on a big rock and waited for Sydney to reach him. When she finally did, he stood up. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Horrible. I just can't keep up." Sydney complained.

"Sure you can. Come on. Let's keep going." Scott said starting to walk.

Sydney groaned. "I hate this," she said.

Scott laughed. "Mostly everyone does but we all have to do it so we deal," he said.

"I shouldn't be here, Scott," Sydney said.

"But you are," Scott said. "Now stop whining and start moving!" he teased.

Sydney stuck her tongue out at him and picked up her pace. As tired and gross she felt at the moment, she also did feel a bit of happiness. She was glad that she was reunited with her half-brother.

***

"She's miserable," Auggie said nodding towards Sydney. The Cliffhangers were in a clearing taking a break for lunch. Sydney was sitting off to the side by herself.

"I was miserable the first few times I went on quest, too," Juliette said. "She's probably not used to things like this yet."

"Well, at least she doesn't seem to have the chip on her shoulder that her half-brother did when he got here," Auggie said. He turned to Ezra and started talking to him.

Juliette looked at Sydney out of the corner of her eye and was surprised by what she saw. Sydney looked around to make sure no one was looking and then took her lunch and tossed it into the bushes. She then crumpled up her sandwich wrap and napkin to make it look like she had finished all her food.

A light bulb clicked on in Juliette's head. She thought back to dinner the night before. Sydney had not eaten and played it off on nerves. This morning she had not eaten again saying that she wasn't a breakfast person. Now she was deliberately hiding her food and pretending that she actually ate it. _She has an eating disorder_.

***

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Scott asked after the group had found a shallow part of the stream to cross over to the other side.

"Yes, it was," Sydney said irritably. "Thank God we're taking a break to dry off." She threw her backpack down on to the ground and sat down next to it.

"Boy, you sure picked up the attitude of the rich girl pretty quickly," Scott said sitting down next to her. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sydney asked.

"You haven't quit complaining since we started. Syd, just face it. You're here at Horizon and this is something we do often. You're going to have to get used to it." Scott said.

"I just want to go back home. I want to be with my friends and with Ryan." Sydney said.

"Sydney, you're here for a reason," Scott said.

"No, I'm not. I don't have problems to deal with." Sydney insisted.

"They wouldn't let you into Horizon if that were true," Scott said.

"I told you that my mother just wanted to get rid of me," Sydney said.

"I don't believe that. If she wanted to get rid of you, she would have sent you to Europe for the summer or to boarding school. She sent you here because of something else." Scott said.

"Why are you lecturing me on trying to get used to this? Ezra told me that you had a huge attitude problem when you first got here." Sydney said trying to steer the subject away from herself.

"But eventually I did adjust and I did open up. I just don't want you to take as long as I did." Scott said. He stood up. "I'm going over to talk to Shelby. You want to join me?"

"No, I'm staying right here until we leave," Sydney said.

"Fine," Scott said shaking his head as he walked away.

As soon as Scott had left, Juliette sat down next to Sydney. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Sydney said annoyed that she had come over. At the moment she just wanted to be alone in her thoughts.

"Listen, Sydney, I'll just come right out and say it. I know you have an eating disorder." Juliette told her.

Sydney spun her head around and looked at Juliette. "Why would say that?" she asked.

"I saw you hiding your lunch earlier. And I know you haven't eaten anything since you've been here." Juliette said.

"I was just nervous," Sydney said.

"I don't think so," Juliette said. "Maybe it's because I have bulimia, but I just know. You don't have to deny it."

Sydney sighed. "Do you think anyone else noticed?" she asked.

"I doubt it. I only did because I saw some of myself in you." Juliette said. "So you have anorexia?"

"Not really," Sydney said. "I used to secretly see a therapist awhile ago at Ryan's insistence and she said I have what they call 'bulimarexia.' I have a combination of bulimia and anorexia, I guess."

"How long have you had it?" Juliette asked.

"For a few years now. Sometimes I think I'm getting over it, but then I relapse back into it." Sydney said. 

"Is that why your mom sent you here?" Juliette asked.

"She doesn't know. No one knows except for Ryan and a few other close friends of mine." Sydney said.

"Do you want to stop?" Juliette asked.

"Do you?" Sydney asked back to avoid answering the question.

"I hate doing it, but it's so hard to let go," Juliette said.

"Yes, it is. I've tried so many times to let it go – for Ryan's sake mostly – but I need it. It helps me a lot." Sydney said.

"It helps you deal with your problems," Juliette said understandingly.

"How long have you had yours?" Sydney asked.

"For a while. I'm also a cutter." Juliette said.

"Ouch. I couldn't do that. One time…one time I tried to slit my wrists but it hurt way too much. I couldn't go through with it." Sydney said. After she said it, she regretted it. "Juliette, please don't tell anyone about that. Or about my ED."

"I won't say anything if you don't want me to, but you should really talk to Peter or Sophie about it. They can help you." Juliette said.

"So everyone says," Sydney said. "I've been dealing with my ED on my own for years now. I don't need anyone's help."

"If you didn't, then you wouldn't still have it," Juliette said.

"I tried to get help before, but it didn't work. I'm going to have it forever." Sydney said sadly.

"Don't think that way," Juliette said. "I know how hard it is to get better, but I am trying. You should, too."

"We can help each other," Sydney suggested.

"I'd like that," Juliette said smiling brightly at her. "And my first advice to you is to actually eat dinner when we break for it. One of the reasons you're so easily tired on this quest is because you don't have any energy."

"Okay, I'll eat as much as I can," Sydney promised.

"Now come on. I want you to get to know Auggie. He's a really nice guy." Juliette said standing up. She reached her hand down to help Sydney up.

***

Shelby and Scott watched as Juliette helped Sydney up and led her towards Auggie and Ezra. "I think your sister hates me," Shelby said.

"She does not. She doesn't even know you." Scott said.

"I told her last night that if she needs anything, she can come to me. But so far the only person she goes to is Juliette. Of all the people for her to bond with…." Shelby said jealously. She so wanted Scott's sister to like her.

"It's probably just because Juliette was the first person she really talked to here. I'm sure she'll love you once she gets to know you." Scott said.

"She has the rich thing in common with Juliette," Shelby said.

"But you and her have love for me in common," Scott said taking her hand in his.

"Juliette used to go out with you, too," Shelby pointed out.

"But that wasn't love," Scott said. "Now don't worry about it. You and Sydney will be friends in no time." He kissed the side of her head.


End file.
